Path of the Kage no Arashi
by Heytze13'sDemon
Summary: Sure awakening a bloodine that is more powerful and older than any other and the death of a demon sealed inside of you solves all your problems, NOT. Follow Naruto as he sets out to do the Gods bidding and ridding the world of evil. A storm is coming.
1. Chapter 1 The Awakening

To put it bluntly this is my first fanfic so it really isn't that great.

The first chapter here is basically here to explain the history, relations, so on and so forth. The first two or three chapters my be really boring because it is the introduction but I promise there will be plenty of action in the future. I'll also be looking for a beta so if you are one and your any good give me a shout.

_Thinking man is this pethetic_

**Summons/Biju Jiraiya I told you not to call on me you pervert.**

Chapter 1 - The Awakening

In a time of the Riduko Sennin, the world was a place of chaos and disorder. Various fractions of the human race were warring over the known world trying to establish their dominance over everybody else. The lands were covered in endless carnage and bloodshed. Over the course of the years in what seemed like an endless war an event happened that would change the fate of humanity for forever. This event would eventually lead to the rise of the Ninja.

Kami forever watchful of the world and its future foresaw the path it would take before and after the event. When he saw the course it could take; either destruction of the world before it's time, a peace lasting for three millennia.

Deciding to put his faith in humanity, or a champion that would represent him on earth. He gave a simple samurai's apprentice and his descendants the power to change the course of the world for the better. Choosing this one lone teen because his selflessness, courage, and never back down attitude. He visited one Arashi Namikaze, in his dreams one night to give him his gift and to tell him of his duty to the world. He also told him what should happen should he use his power for evil. All of his power shall be taken away leaving only enough to live. She granted Arashi Namikaze the power to see all and the ability to control the wrath of the heavens themselves, the doujutsu known as the Arashigan.

Arashi took it upon himself to change the world for the better. Over the years he trained to the ground, truly being the first pioneer of chakra. He became known as the Kage Sennin. A warrior that could not be seen or heard, all that you saw was his shadow.

It was in his thirty-fifth year of life that the event struck the world. In an epic battle that no side seemed to be winning three sages banded together to combine the life energies of themselves and the armies to unleash one last deadly attack on the world. That day would forever being known as the Hells Emergence. With this one act the sages created the world's greatest natural disaster, known as the Juubi.

When half of the world was destroyed by this great terror, a warrior rose up to confront it. It was no other than Arashi Namikaze, grown in to full maturity with two sons to take his place.

It was with great sorrow that he went out to confront the beast. With a baby in hand the Kage no Sennin went to sacrifice himself to seal away the beast. Hoping that his little nephew would do something great in the world. Oh how his hopes would come true he did not know.

Years later after his great sacrifice, the very baby that he sealed the Juubi into became known as the father of modern ninjutsu and a great sage known for spreading peace. He was known as the Riduko Sennin, The Sage of the Six Paths. On his death bed he released the chakra of the Juubi into nine portions the first being the largest and the last being the smallest into the world. These chakra sources would later take shape and would become known as the Nine Biju.

Knowing that his end was approaching, the Sage entrusted his strength, dreams, and legacy to two brothers. The older brother, who inherited the Sage's "eyes"; the power of his chakra and his spiritual energy, believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger brother, who inherited the Sage's "body"; his willpower and physical energy, believed that love was the true key to peace.

On his deathbed, the Sage chose the younger brother to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older brother attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants; the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan.

What they didn't know was that there was a clan in the background forever watching there movements. They were the Namikaze clan who stayed in the shadows watching over the Senju and the Uchiha hoping none would rise to resurrect the Juubi in all his glory.

It was during the great clan wars that the Namikaze found permanent residence in Hi no Kuni. Soon after taking up residence there they made a contract with the fire daimyo. Still working within the background in all the affairs of the world the Namikaze sent an invitation to both the Senju and the Uchiha to join them in an alliance.

From this alliance came the formation of the first true shinobi village. Konohagakure no Sato, became the first and most powerful of all the hidden villages in the elemental nations. It was after the formation of the village that the Namikaze clan all but disappeared back into the shadows.

It was just before the third great shinobi war that a Namikaze came back into the light. A young boy with golden spiked blonde hair, with unnatural deep ocean blue eyes. He was none other the Minato Namikaze, a legend in the making. The last of the Namikaze finally stepping into the light.

With his infamous techniques in the third war he ended most fights before they could even begin. In both Iwagakure and Kumogakure he became feared as the Kiiroi no Senko. As his fame solidified he only gained more power, in the hopes to find peace between the elemental nations. It was soon after the third Great War that he married his beloved Kushina Uzumaki, the former princess of Uzu no Kuni and Uzu's Red Renge.

Two years after his wedding he got the position that he always dreamed of, Hokage. The Sandaime Hokage chose him over his wayward student Orochimaru. It would make him the youngest Hokage in history at the age of 23. In his rein he became known as the best shinobi the village produced. The village enjoyed three years of peace and prosperity under his guidance.

That is until he unleashed his vengeance upon the very village he helped found. It was January, 13 when Konohagakure Anbu Black ops encountered a man with an orange mask. Once he noticed the Anbu he said. "I shall unleash a force to destroy this pathetic village once and for all." With said he flashed through hands seals faster than the Anbu's

eyes could see. Slamming both hands into the ground it spread into summon seal array so large it spread out almost three hundred meters in diameter.

His great roar was all that announced the arrival of the Great Kyubi no Yoko ten miles outside the village walls. The huge figure of the nine-tailed fox could be seen all the way from hokage tower.

It was after the untamed roar did Minato decide to look out his office window towards its source. "_Oh no, not now, why did you have to strike now Madara. I was hoping to enjoy a few more years of peace with my growing family before I went after you. I sorry Kushina, little Naruto, it looks like I never be able to see the man you grow into." _With those thoughts he rushed out of his office after calling an emergency council meeting in two hours. Once out in the streets of Konoha he Hiraishined to the Namikaze Clan compound atop Hokage Mountain. Once inside the main clan compound Minato rushed up stairs to his wife's and his room.

"Kushina, honey are you in there?"

"Yes dear what is it that you need, aren't you supposed to be at the office."

Looking at his heavily pregnant wife with a soft smile on his face, he said. "Kushina that hurts, can't a devoted husband come home and check on his beloved wife and child to come?" Becoming more serious he looks at her dead in the eyes before continuing. "You may want to sit down for this."

Once sitting down on the bed next to her and looking at the ground he says. "Dear do you remember the day that we got married and I told you in-depth about my clan?"

"It is about to come to pass isn't it?" Looking down the red head started to cry. "This can't be happening, why now, why us? We haven't even welcomed him into this world; yet we are already placing him with such a heavy burden. Minato we won't even be there for him, the doctors say that I have a low chance of surviving his birth."

"I know Kushi-Hime, but I must do what I must as the Hokage. The chances of this village not seeing him as the demon itself is slim but I can hope. I have left everything to him in a dimensional pocket seal that I'll place on him and will open up once he awakens it."

"I have taken the same measure and left everything to him with the Tiger clan. He shall receive them on his tenth birthday." She said looking down.

Lifting up his head Minato turned to look at her. He noticed that she was still crying, gently brushing her cheek. Sliding his hand under her chin lifting her head to look her in the eye he said. "I'll always love you my Hime, and I'll die knowing that are son will be the greatest hero this world has ever seen." Moving in closer he gave her a gentle kiss spending there last hours as close to each other as possible.

The battle between the beast and the leaf shinobi had been going on for about two hours now. The Beast was about two miles away from the village gate. Cries could be heard from the wounded and dying. Blood and limbs covered the forest floor; it was truly the site of nightmares.

This was the very seen that the Fourth Hokage came upon. He was atop Gamabunta the Toad Boss with a bundle in his arms. The cries from his fellow shinobi announcing his arrival could be heard all around.

Looking at the bundle in his arms, he could see a new born babe with golden locks and deep sea blue eyes. His son Naruto had just been born a little over an hour ago. They had spent the last hour with his now dead mother as a whole family before this time. Sighing he prepared the sealing.

Once complete he said his last words to his son as his soul was being taken out of his body. _"Naruto Namikaze, my little maelstrom, I want you to be seen as a hero for what you contain but I know you won't. Make a name for yourself, be the hero you are meant to be. Know that your mother and I will always be watching and that we wish we could be there for you, we love you son"_ He kissed little Naruto's brow before falling back and whispering these last words, the Namikaze Creed.

"_When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."_

* * *

Life in Konohagakure no Sato was peaceful at best. It is what you would call a true ninja village. Full of shinobi and civilians alike co-existing in perfect harmony. You could see the civilians going about their daily business. The shinobi that you could see were usually seen hopping from roof top to roof top. Also if one were to look up they'd see a messenger bird en-route to hokage tower.

It has been exactly three years and eleven months since the night that the Kyubi almost destroyed the village. During that night when all hope seemed to be lost the Fourth Hokage did what was thought impossible. Minato Namikaze sealed the second largest chakra construct ever seen in the elemental nations. With that final act he gave his life, soul and the soul of another to protect the village he loved.

At the moment where the sun and the night time sky met a feeling of power was felt throughout all of fire country. One that has not been felt since the lengendary Fourth.

Across town in a shinobi bar sitting with some off duty Anbu and friends; a young silver haired teen felt the power surge.

"_Sensei."_

At the same time the God of Shinobi sat in his office fighting the bane of all Kage's, paper work, when he felt the surge. _"So you have finally awakened it Naruto."_ As he finished that thought, he rushed out of the Hokage's tower and towards the power surge.

A few minutes before the power surge was felt a boy no older than three to four was being beaten to death. The boy in question was wearing a light yellow t-shirt with the leaf symbol in red on it. He also had on black shinobi shorts that stop an inch below the knee, complete with blue sandals. He had of spiky golden hair, with the deepest sea bleu eyes, complete with three whisker like marks on each cheek.

A look so innocent, yet pitiful one would wonder why a mob of villages and shinobi alike would beat upon him. It was a gruesome sight to behold; blood was drenching the once clean fabric. Yet the mob continued to cruelly beat upon him, stabbing, and the shinobi going as far as to using a minor fire jutsu.

Shouting at the young boy that was being beaten then one in the mob yelled. "Today is the day you die for what you did you little demon."

"Yah, that's right time to pay up for all the lives you, took."

Looking up at his would be executioners the boy said. "Why, why are you beating me, I didn't do anything to you?"

Woman with pink hair stepped forward and screeched down at him. "Hah, done nothing wrong, you killed our beloved Fourth. Now it is time that we end this." Stepping forward more the pink haired woman pulled out a standard shinobi kunai and bent down to stab him.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't D AHAAH...

Just before the pink haired woman could plunge the kunai into the boy's chest she and the rest of the mob were blown back in a fifteen foot radius. There seemed to be a force field around the boy creating a perfect crater in the ground. The wind started to pick up, and then there were wisps of lighting. Out of nowhere water started to condense all around the force field. Slowly the force field lifted off the ground with the elements circling around the field in a chaotic manner.

Fearing that the Kyubi was being released the mob high tailed it out of there. It was upon this seen that Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage and Kakashi Hatake Anbu Captain came to. Knowing it for what it was they calmly waited for the bloodline awaking to end.

Five minutes later the force field slowly lowered to the ground laying the boy upon the ground, the power surge dropping back to zero. Afterwards only one thing could be said miracles do exist because it started to snow in one of Fire countries hottest regions.

Slowly walking towards the boy Sarutobi gently picks him up and turns around and faces the young Anbu captain. "The Namikaze blood still runs true; don't you agree Kakashi-kun?"

Shaking with uncontrolled fury Kakashi looked towards the old hokage and said. "You lied to me old timer, you said that my Sensei's wife and son were killed when the hospital collapsed. Yet here I find that Uzumaki Naruto the vessel for the Kyubi no Kitsune is actually Namikaze Naruto. I should have known that you lied to me; his resemblance to Sensei was too unnatural. You should have told me the truth; I could have done more to protect him."

Giving Kakashi a sympathetic look the Third says. "I have my reasons for doing what I did. With the nature of the boy's condition along with who his parents were, the boy had a lot of enemies inside and outside Konoha's walls. I know it sounds like I didn't trust you, but I was tied up. The council was trying to do everything within its power to either kill him or take him away and turn him into a weapon of war. I did what I did to give Naruto a bit of normalcy in his first few years of life. We can continue this discussion in my office away from prying ears if you want."

Shifting Naruto in his arms the old hokage shunshied back to his office. After awhile people could be seen gathering around trying to figure out what happened. With the place getting to noisy for his liking Kakashi made a quick shunshi to the Hokage's office.

When Kakashi arrived in the office he could see the Third rushing around the room activating the silencing seals along with looking the door. One look over in the corner of the room he could find Naruto sleeping on one of the leather couches. Another look and you could see the neat piles of paper work on the desk finished for the day and ready for tomorrows work.

Waiting patiently for the Third to be done securing the room he went over to the couch that Naruto occupied and sat down next to the sleeping boy. The only thought that could be found going through Kakashi's head was. _"I'll protect you with my life as the older brother I should have been Naruto."_ With that thought in place he caressed the boy's blonde head in his lap and took up an air of protectiveness.

Smiling at the sight before him the Third walked over to the comfort chair in front of the couch. Getting a serious look on his face he said to Kakashi. "We have much to discuss, about you, Naruto, and the future of this village. I know you have many questions about why I did what I did but please ask after I have said my piece." Leaning back he took out his pipe and filled it with his favorite brand. Once lit he took one long draw then exhaled a cloud of smoke, ready to began his speech.

"In all my time as Hokage I have never seen the potential to be the most powerful shinobi in the elemental countries than I have in three indivigles. Minato Namikaze was the first person to spark my interest. It was most likely because both of my Sensei's told me about the legend of the Arashi Namikaze and his apprentice the one and only Riduko Sennin. I saw first hand some of the things that my Sensei's had said to be nothing but family legends performed by one boy."

Giving Kakashi a very serious look when he saw the boy scoff at the name of the Riduko Sennin. "Believe me when I say I did just as you when my Sensei's told me of his legends. The very thing to make me believe that he existed was that the descendants of his own Sensei existed and did things that I thought were impossible to do. They defied the very laws of the universe itself. It was said they had a godlike mastery of the very winds themselves to the point they could control and call upon them without chakra."

Looking a bit contemplative Kakashi said. Now that you mention it Minato Sensei did have an uncannily powerful affinity towards wind. I just wrote if off of years of training with it."

"Taking another puff of the death pipe the Hokage continued. "No even that would be an understatement. As kid he could control the very winds to point most Jounin would drool for. It was when he was put under Jiraiya that I discovered that he also had near godlike affinities for lighting and water too. I knew then that my Sensei's legends were based on truths. Not long after Minato made Jounin did another legend in the making had been born. The White Fang of Konoha was originally to be my successor, but alas it was not to be. He committed seppuku because he could not bare the shame of saving a fellow shinobi over a mission earning the scorn of this very village. Later his son would graduate at the top of his class at the age of six and then make Jounin at twelve having been taught by Minato himself."

Hokage-sama please forgive me for I disagree I am nowhere near Minato Sensei's level. How could I a lowly Anbu captain compare to the Yellow Flash of Konoha and the legendary Fourth Hokage?"

Looking at the young Anbu captain with a twinkle in his eye the Hokage addressed him. "You severely underestimate your self Kakashi. I have seen in you the potential to surpass your father."

Looking at the old man as if he said something completely insane Kakashi sputters. "You're completely insane aren't you? My father was on the level of Salamander Hanzo of Amegakure your greatest rival.

"Old I am but my sight for potential has never been wrong. If you were to continue your training, pushing yourself past your limits you'll find yourself among the top shinobi's in the elemental countries. The third and final person that I have come across to surpass the best of the best is young Naruto here. His heritage alone guarantees that he'll make Jounin before most of his peers. Minato Namikaze was like no other shinobi I have ever seen this village produce. There was only one ninja in the land that could go toe to toe with him and force a draw between the two. She was one of the most fiery kunoichi I have ever had the fortune to meet.

"Kushina was the only person Sensei feared wasn't she?"

Laughing lightly the Hokage looked at Kakashi and said, "That poor boy was whipped, Kushina kept him on a tight leash. He couldn't as much as look at another woman without getting slapped in the back of the head. To tell you the truth I believe that poor Minato had a mother complex."

Coming out of the shadows a bear of man with a main of white hair and a hitai-ite with the kanji for oil. "You would to if you had the same mother, I swear Tsunade and Minato my have not had a lot of interaction after he was borne but they both had that anger problem."

"Ah Jiraiya-kun I am glad that you could make on such short notice. Kakashi and I were just discussing about the kids I have seen to have the most potential to be the best over the years."

With a smile on his face the now revealed Toad-Sennin sat in a comfort chair across from the Third. "You don't say, I would expect my gaki of a godson would be among them. This kid was bred to be the best of the best, just look at his genealogy and you'll find more royal ninja blood than the Uchiha can boast."

Chuckling at that comment the old Hokage started to say. "Yes I did include little Naruto-kun in my list. The reason I have called you is because of the fact that he Awoke It during one of his many beatings. I am sorry to say with my hands tied I could not keep as close a watch on him as I would have liked. With you gathering all the information from your spy network you could not afford to look after your charge. Also with the death of her son Tsunade left the village before I could give the news of her grandson and I have no way of locating her."

"Yes that would be one of the many things that I bring up to her when I find her. My godson should not have suffered as he has. So I take it the reason why you called me is because the seal and his bloodline have started the purging process."

"Yes by January 13 the fourth year since the attack it shall be erased from existence."

With a look of confusion on his face Kakashi asked what was on his mind. "How is Lady Tsunade related to Naruto and what has his bloodline done to the seal exactly."

Both turning their heads to the young Anbu captain Sarutobi began. "Sorry for if you felt left out in that student, teacher reunion. Now you asked about how Tsunade is related to Naruto. What many don't know is that Tsunade had another lover one she actually married and they conceived a baby before he went out on a suicide mission not long afterward. You see this was a year or two towards the end of the Second Shinobi War. Once the baby was born she asked not to see him and that she would place him in his father clan's retainer's care. She packed up and left as soon as she was cleared to leave soon after never bothering to worry for her child.

After the momentary pause Jiraiya took up the tale. "As some would say that was history, it was well into the beginnings of the Third Shinobi World War that she was called back to the village to assist at the hospitals. By then Minato was a Chunin under my care. As fate would have it he received all of his mother's anger issues as I liked to call them. So it was with that remainder that I grew curious as to whom his mother was. No one really knew besides the med-nin that delivered him but she died with her team early in the war. Getting a blood sample from him was easy just had to promise him a new jutsu. I took the sample to the hospital and had it run through the known samples of Tsunade without her knowledge. It tested positive as you have already guessed. Later that day I gathered her and her newly found son and Sensei here and had her tell us everything."

"You see Kakashi after we found out about Tsunade being Minato's mother we tried to patch things up between them. We weren't that successful, they talked yes and he convinced her to stay in the village until it stabilized after the war. Yet again Kami saw fit to take Minato away from Naruto-kun here the day Tsunade got her travel papers."

Looking like he understood better now Kakashi sighed before saying. "Naruto here really was the best to hold that Thing at bay wasn't he. I can only imagine what the blood that held the Mokuton is doing to It."

"Hmm, yes that could have played another reason as to why the seal is starting the purging process now. What do you thing on this matter Jiraiya-kun?"

"I'd say that it is a safe bet, when Minato gave me the key to the seal I did an extensive study of it. If what I saw was right then the divine properties of the Arashigan or the demon controlling properties of the Mokuton was supposed to activate the purge at five and 11 months. With both of them I guess it just helped to speed up the process. There is one thing though that will be interesting though."

"What would that be my student," said the old man?

"To see if he has all five elements that is. I figure with the Arashigan having Futon, Raiton, and Suiton, the Mokuton having Doton and Suiton, and finally the Kyubi being mostly made of the Katon element. I mean Doton and Katon won't be anywhere as easy for him as the other three will but with a few years of practice he'll have the level required to have mastered them."

Looking contemplative the Third asked. "What other affects will you think the Kyubi had on him while being sealed?"

"Beyond boosting his chakra levels beyond any human and normal summons and adding Katon to his element chart. I figure he would get that healing ability as his chakra has always been used to heal himself with a bit of the Kyubi's. It has been perfectly ingrained into his chakra cells and gene's. Just think of the possibilities being able to open the Hachimon without the side effects."

Looking at Jiraiya as if he was completely out of his mind Kakashi said. "That's insane, are you planning on turning him into an unstoppable force. I mean with what he has got now I figure he'd be at Minato Sensei's level eventually, but to take it past that. Sensei was almost unbeatable by anyone."

Looking at the nineteen year old calmly Jiraiya stated. "It is every fathers dream to have his kid surpass them. Minato was no exception; he had planned on making Naruto the best. Since I am his godfather I will see to it that he does. He is what about to turn four now. I can guarantee by the time he is fifteen to sixteen he'll be S-class and in three more years SS-class the same as his Father before he died."

Getting out of his contemplative state the Hokage addressed his subordinates. "I believe that will be acceptable Jiraiya-kun. I have already started him on the basics since he turned three. He is quite an intelligent child but is forced to hide it from the village. When I am training him I usually leave a shadow clone to do the paper work thank Kami I got Minato to tell me the secret. He is to tell you a truth a genius in the normal world and the shinobi arts. I had him take his level one seals masters test that was given to him by the commander of Anbu himself. So that should help you, you shouldn't really have to teach him the basics because he has them down pact and he is currently mastering his dad's taijutsu style."

"Since you are so adamant to have him as your new apprentice I will grant you just that but you'll have another student besides him. Kakashi shall join you, on this training trip so he can receive training in the Kage level arts. I have decided that he shall take my seat in ten years time. That should be more than adequate time to have him at Kage level. Also you are to bring back Naruto in a year's time so he can take the genins exam. Then you can officially have your second apprentice. I shall be sending him and you two missions so he may have a field promotion in two years if he wishes. Is their any questions that you would like answered?"

Looking at his old Sensei with a gleam in his eye Jiraiya said. "When do we leave and will the council know that I have taken the Gaki."

With an equal evil looking glint in his eye the Hokage addressed him. "You leave at 5a.m. sharp January fourteenth. Oh believe me when I say the whole village will know of you taking on two new students. I figure sense little Naru-chan here hasn't gotten the respect he has so rightfully earned as this ungrateful villages hero that we should at least make the Foxes demise public. By this time tomorrow the village will know that the Seal that Minato had designed has started to purge and destroy the demon and that they can see the results at 9:50p.m. January thirteenth. Then we shall see what this ungrateful village feels towards your godson."

Looking down at Naruto Kakashi said. "So he will finally be seen as the hero he so rightfully deserves to be seen as. I for one know for a fact the he is a hero that we need but do not deserve. My question to you is why you would want me to become the Godaime Hokage?"

Sighing at the antics of the newer generation the wizen old man started. "Kakashi you still underestimate yourself severely. I have chosen you because you are what we need. You are head strong, cable, and you also hold up this villages founding ideals. Also on the other side Minato would have wanted you to take up the position in his absence until Naruto was strong enough."

The was a pregnant pause after the Third had said his piece. With a look of determination on his face Kakashi vowed to up hold the position. "I shall take the position humbly upon completion of my training Hokage-sama until such a time as my little otouto shall be strong enough for it himself. I can not thank you enough in sparking my will of fire once again." Getting up gently but in a swift motion so as not to disturb Naruto, Kakashi got on his hands and knees in front of Jiraiya. "I do hereby humbly accept to be taken as one of you're apprentices Gama-sama."

Laughing at the young lad Jiraiya said. "Get up kid there is no need to be so formal, just be ready for a long and hard road. I am going to train both you and Little Naruto into the ground. I am afraid you'll need it to ride this coming storm."

"Since we are all in agreement all I need to do is draw up the papers and make it know to both the council and the public. While were on the topic of the council I shall require you both to be there. It is about time to make it known who is in charge of this village and too remained them why I am the Kami no Shinobi. The civilian side and the elders have grown corrupt and use power that they do not have."

So the discussions went on like this late into the night making preparations for the weeks to come.

* * *

Else where as the three men discussed his future Little Naruto was having a meeting with four people that would have a big influence on his life.

Minutes after falling unconscious Naruto awoke up in a dark and depressing corridor.

_Hmmm, where am I and why is it so dark here. From what I can see this hallway must lead somewhere maybe to more light. When in doubt always follow your instincts jiji always says._

So following the dark path why he finds himself getting closer to light. Walking a bit further, he enters a room that has a feeling of warmth with a hint of malice mixed in. Naruto also notices a large cage towards the back of the chamber. As he gets closer to the middle of the room four figures appear out of nowhere.

The first two on his left have a regal and divine look to them. One has long silk like royal bleu flowing hair dressed in silver robes. The other has black tresses tied into a high ponytail wearing black robes with a white haori.

The other two on his right have that warm feeling that he's has been getting upon entering the room. One he recognizes almost immediately as the Fourth Hokage. The other one his one the most beautiful women that he has ever laid eyes on. She is tall with the perfect hourglass shape figure, long red tresses with one golden hair clip. The most piecing deep sea green eyes that make you feel as if you are drowning in them. She had a caring smile on her face.

Once he stood before them he asks the one question on his mind, "Am I dead?"

The one with bleu hair answers him with a sad smile. "No Naruto you are not dead, not yet anyways. We are within your mindscape to answer as to where we are. I am Kami and this is my silent brother Death or the Shinigami. The other two, well lets just say you met before only in brief so I let them introduce themselves."

It was the Fourth that stepped forward and knelt down on one knee to get a level look at him. He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and looks him in the eye and says. "My haven't you grown my Little Maelstrom. I remember when I first held you; I looked at your beautiful mother here." He motion to the red head now standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder. "I asked her if you were supposed to be this small and she says yes, I just smiled."

Taking up the conversation for him the red head starts. "What this Baka of a Husband is trying to say is that he is your Tou-san. He is not too good with words, or at least not right now. I am your Kaa-san, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and your Tou-san here is Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto looking at them both with wide eyes asks. "You telling the truth no lies, you are my Kaa-san and Tou-san."

Answering for them Kami says. "Yes Naruto these are parents that you have been denied for so long. Believe me when I say they wished nothing more to leave my brothers charge to be with you."

Without further question Naruto through himself into his Tou-sans arms crying out. "So you didn't abandon me for being a demon like the villagers said."

Holding him tightly Minato says to him. "No my dear Little Maelstrom we did not abandon you. We would have done that to you no matter what you are. You are our son

and nothing will change that." Sighing before continuing, "I am afraid I am to blame as to why you are called a demon."

Speaking Kami says, "why don't we have this conversation in a more civilized and comfortable manner." With that said the room changed to a something like a Zen garden with the small family sitting on a couch together with Naruto in the middle his head leaning against his mothers shoulder. Kami and his brother Death across from them sitting in their respective chairs.

Thanking the divine being Minato continues. "Naruto I want you to hear me out here, you can hate me if you wish if that is your choice but know that I'll always love you." Getting a nod of understanding he takes a deep breathe and makes the leap. "The reason that most of the village hates you is because the night that the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked I couldn't kill it. Seeing as it was nothing more than I giant chakra construct there wasn't really anything to kill so I did the next best thing. I sealed it into a new born baby with undeveloped chakra coils to hold all that power, turning you into a Jinchuriki. You are not a demon nor will you ever be, you are its jailer. Or at least its jailer for now, the seal I used I created to purify and purge the demon eventually erasing it from existence."

Speaking up for the first time Death started. "That is reason why we are here, the seal that your father put on you using my power as started the purging process. It is a little faster than what was expected but not unwelcome. The reason why it has started is because you not only awaked the Arashigan but you have been slowly developing your great great great grandfather Hashirama Senju's Kekkei Genkai the Mokuton."

Speaking up Naruto shows his advanced intellect. "So I am the jailor of the demon that tried to destroy my home village. How can I hate my on father for saving my home and ensuring my safety? I am also related to the First Hokage and am developing his Kekkei Genkai. So what is the Arashigan and how is it connected to the seal that you keep talking about? Does it have to do with the giant storage seal matrix that appears on my stomach every time I mold chakra?"

Looking stunned Kushina jumps up and shouts, "Ha beat that Hanna my son is a genius.

After her outburst Kami takes up the conversation again. "To answer you questions yes the seal matrix on your stomach is what holds the Nine-Tails. As for the Arashigan, it is a doujutsu, the very first in fact one I bestowed upon your ancestor Arashi Namikaze. It was my why of having an enforcer on earth with out meddling in its affairs. As a divine being I cannot meddle in you human's affairs directly, I must name a champion as we refer to them."

So for the next two hours Kami explains about Naruto's family and there job as Kami's champion's on earth. He also explains the origins of the biju. After giving Naruto a history lesson he and his brother Death explain the purpose of their visit.

After the brief history lesson Kami let Naruto absorb it for a few minutes than he got down to the heart of the matter. "Naruto the reason why we have called you here is to ask a favor of you. You see there are some evil men and women out there that are planning to destroy the balance and once more unleash the Juubi into the world. Once the Nine-Tails is dead that will only put a wrench into there plans because they know how to create another. My brother and I would like for you to train yourself so you may put a stop to them. Also my brother has been trying to gain some certain souls that have been evading him for to long. So he will grant you the use of the Shiki Fuuin Technique without the side effects for these men if you agree.

"I want to make this easy for you, so if you agree I will let you parents access to your mindscape while you sleep so they may train you in their styles; but only if you agree to rid your world of these men I speak of. For you need to be strong enough to whether these times that are coming. You will know of them once you face them, one resides in your very village council. So will you do us this favor, are you willing to sacrifice yourself for the world and everybody in it? Will you train yourself into the ground to be the best; are you willing to sacrifice mind, body, heart, and your very soul so you may insure the world a better future?"

There was a long pause; Naruto had a look of deep thought. After a few minutes of silence he lifted his head to look both Kami and Death in the eyes. With a look of pure determination he said. "I shall train myself into the ground to be the best; I am willing to sacrifice mind, body, heart, and my very soul so I may insure the world a better future. I shall not give up, I will not die until my task is completed, this I do swear upon my family name and honor." He said it with so much conviction that everybody there was willing to believe in him.

With a smile on his face Kami addressed him one last time. "I ask nothing less of you, let be know that the gods favor you. You shall be our champion there on earth, where you go you shall be a herald of change. Now since you have accepted our task to you I shall let you know that the Third has planned on you going on a training trip with your Godfather Jiraiya, and Inu-nisan otherwise known as Kakashi Hatake. If you go to the Island of Wave, go to the Ookami-shrine atop Mount Zangetsu. There you will find the Fifth divine contract with the Ertheal Ookami. They shall help along your journey, its time that you wake now it is almost mourning and people are waiting."

Just as the image was fading and he felt his body again he heard his Tou-san call out. "Naruto know that your mother and I are proud of your decision and we shall be waiting here every night when you are asleep. Also check the storage seal on your right shoulder that appeared, it has my half of your inheritance, we love you son."

**Click The Button You Know You Want Too**


	2. Chapter 2 Death of A Demon

Sorry about the wait but it took me forever to get this chapter right. Like I said it is going to be slow at least until the third chapter.

Still looking for a BETA so if you know one or are one then give me a holler.

Chapter 2 - Death of A Demon

As the sun touched the village of Konohagakure no Sato three people stirred from within the tower of the Hokage. After hours of talking the Third, Jiraiya, and Kakashi fell asleep in their respective seats. Once conscious again the three men started organizing their thoughts so they can prepare for the new day.

Just as they get some food delivered to them Naruto stirs from his deep slumber. He looks around registering the fact that he is in the Third's office laying on the couch. Looking at him are three faces, two he recognizes one he guesses to be his Godfather.

"Good mourning Jiji, Inu-san, Godfather-san, is there food around I am hungry from yesterdays incident."

Looking at him shocked the third starts. "Well good mourning to you to Naruto-kun, we have order breakfast. You can eat but please pay attention because have much to discuss."

Grabbing some fruit from the tray Naruto started to peel an orange while asking. "Is it about me awakening my bloodline and as to who my parents were? Also would this discussion include my training trip with my Godfather Jiraiya-san and Dog-nisan?"

Astonished that the boy already seemed to know what they wanted to discuss with him he tells him about what he encountered in his mindscape. The faces of those in the office go from astonished to down right shocked at what the young boy in front of them told them.

After a brief pause Jiraiya decided to pick up the thread of conversation. "Well that is just so unbelievable that it can't be anything other than the truth. I mean how else could you have an in-depth knowledge as to who your parents were and your family history and Kekkei Genkai. The real thing that sealed it for me though is your knowledge of an organization out to find the jinchuriki and steal their biju. To think though they are trying to resurrect the ten-tailed beast."

"Yes that makes it all the more imperative that Kakashi-kun and Naruto-kun here are trained to their fullest. I fear without them this world is not long for its own destruction. So Naruto do you want to go with your Godfather and Kakashi here to get the training you need? You'll only be gone for a year or so, also you can towards the end of the year head to wave to collect the Ertheal Ookami contract. The reason why your coming back early is so you can take the Genin exams. "

Smiling Naruto said, "I'd like that very much jiji, it would get me away from the village and the time to get to know my Godfather and Kakashi-nisan more. Get ready Konoha for when I come back I shall be its youngest Genin ninja and its best."

Chuckling at the kid's antics Jiraiya starts. "Ok Gaki I hope you'll be ready to leave in a months time and to be prepared go to Maki and back. I have to train both you and Kakashi to face an evil that has not been seen since the Great Clan wars."

"You can count on me I never go back on my word that is my nindo, my ninja way. I'll be the best student that I can be, believe it."

Thinking about how much like his father and mother Naruto was, the Third starts to say. "Naruto after you eat, I want you to go to the secret training ground atop of the monument and practice the second level of the Odori no Rippuku Ookami (Dance of the Raging Wolf). I'll send a shadow clone to watch, also if you feel the need increase your weights you may do so."

As Naruto ate the three older men in the office talked about no essential things. They would sometimes address Naruto, upon how he has been doing outside of the beatings. He always refers in a polite and intelligent manner. The many things that they discussed with him on the things he likes to do. He answered them by saying that he enjoyed mediating, immersing himself in the flow of chakra that he could generate. Training in the ninja arts, listening to the stories jiji told, and further training and learning from jiji. He also told him about the life style that is ramen the food of the gods as he said.

Once Naruto left to go work on his taijutsu Sarutobi decided to pick up the thread of the conversation. "Now that young Naruto has left it is time that we get ready for our meeting with the council. I believe it is within Naruto's and this village's best interest that his parentage remain hidden until he reaches chunin. So to explain yesterday's events I have concluded that the awakening of the Mokuton bloodline that he inherited from his Great Grand Dad Tobirama Senju. Since they share a close resemblance it should not be questioned. Hopefully Tenzo was able to grow a small tree last night at ground zero without anyone noticing."

Twenty minutes later, the various power figures of Konohagakure no Sato gathered in the central meeting room inside Hokage Tower.

There was the civilian council that was made up many wealthy merchants and business owners. Teuchi Ichiraku being one of them, owning several apartment complexes, storefronts and so on but making ramen being his passion.

Then came Clan heads Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. They were the ones that had a vote on military matters but some of the civilians try to have a say.

After the clan heads you had the village Elders or the Hokage's advisors. Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo. They became the Thirds advisors shortly after he became Hokage. The Third believing they would help him; instead they became nothing more than a thorn in his side. That would end today, since he gave them the position he could easily take it away. They really had no say in military matters any more as they were retired and to old to reenter service, also one was a cripple.

Last but not least the ones that really had any true military kind of say were the Jonin commander Hyoujin Tantou, The Anbu Black Ops commander code name Ken (Blade), I&T commander Ibiki Morino, and finally the Anbu Oinin commander code name Sendo (Death).

The room quieted down as soon as the Hokage entered and at his side were Jiraiya and Kakashi. Looking over everybody there the Hokage began. "Well many of you are probably wondering why I have gathered you here today. It seems that young Naruto Uzumaki was attacked yesterday evening. I have had the attackers that were unable to flee in time in custody. When they were interrogated they first said that they were attacked and provoked by the demon. It was later into the interrogation that they cracked and told the truth. Apparently some of you in the civilian councils are under the impression that you are trying to finish what the Fourth started by hiring a mob to kill young Naruto."

Stepping up a fat business own said, "That demon killed our beloved Fourth, he should die for what he has done. We have every right to kill such scum." Most of the civilian councils murmured their agreement along with the Hokage's three advisors.

Looking them over again with a gleam in his eye many wanted to just kill themselves instead of being anywhere near him. "So you would condemn a small child to death for the crimes that a demon that is sealed securely away with the power of the Shinigami in the seal on the boy's stomach. You say you loved the Fourth and all his greatness yet you doubt his abilities and you also have the audacity to doubt the power of the Shinigami, a God.

Having the decency to look ashamed the councilors looked down until one got the courage to shout. "Even so how do you explain last nights power surge we all felt. It seems to me that the seal is cracking the demon is escaping the seal."

Giving the man a dangerous look the Hokage continued. "I can explain that easily, what you all felt last night was a bloodline awakening." While on the inside he was actually thinking. _Not that it is a lie, but they really need to know about how powerful his bloodline actually is. _"At the site the Anbu I sent to investigate found the traces of both Suiton and Doton chakra. Also they found in the very center of the crater that Naruto created with the awakening was a small sapling. I shall say this since I know many of you are thinking it. Naruto Uzumaki has indeed unlocked the Mokuton bloodline."

Pausing to let it sink in, he then continued. Once I found this out I had sent for Naruto and had a blood sample taken and compared to the Senju samples that we have stored, it was found out that he is the great grandson of Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage and my Sensei. It was after this that I inspected the seal and found it glowing a dark blue, so I sent for Jiraiya-kun here. When he arrived via reverse summons I had him inspect it. What he found will astonish all of you here.

Looking at the councilors Jiraiya started. "It seems that Minato knew of Naruto's ancestry and designed the seal to receive a power boost with the awakening of the Mokuton. By my estimations the seal shall purify all of the fox's chakra and effectively destroy it by 9:50p.m. January 13. The boy shall no longer be a Jinchuriki. You and the rest of this ungrateful village owe him your lives and what do you give him, beatings. Well what you give him now that you have found out that he is effectively killing it?"

There were many shocked faces; they could not believe that the very boy they all thought as the demon incarnate actually had the power to kill it. Many felt guilty for harming the boy except a select few were fuming.

While not looking it on the outside Danzo was pissed at thought of losing the perfect weapon. _Damn it, there goes my plans for turning him into the perfect weapon. Also with him being the last of the Senju I can't have him kidnapped without causing an uproar._

Looking satisfied with there reactions, even guessing that internally pissed look his long time rival Danzo was giving. _You shall never gain him or the right to lead this village of that I'll assure you. It is only a matter of time that you slip up and then I'll strike. _"Know this he has only but one desire, to become Hokage is his dream so that you may look at him with respect, and so the he may also protect his, home and its people. I have him told of what he contains, he understands, he does not hate you for what you done to him. He just told me to ask you one thing, if he was really the fox, what would have stopped him from killing you all and destroying this village?"

After a minute or two of looking even guiltier it was Tsume that asked. "Hokage-sama what is to become of the boy now that he shall be rid of the demon's presence and the village's hate?"

"I have already have made plans for him and we discussed them earlier this morning with him. He shall go with Jiraiya to begin his apprenticeship under him. He will then come back in a year to take the Genin exams. After which he will continue his training with the occasional c-rank mission for another two years. He will be placed on a team for the next two to three year so he may enter the Chunin exams. Are there any more questions because I have a couple announcements that I need to make along with other problems to resolve?"

It was Fugaku Uchiha that asked why is the boy being aloud to take the exams so early, surely he is not skilled enough to pass at that age?"

With a smile on his face the Old Hokage answered. "To tell you the truth I was quite surprised to find him quite intelligent whenever I went to visit him. At two I started to teach him speak properly, at three I taught how to read, write do simple math so on and so forth. It was also then that I asked him if he would like to enter the academy, he said yes. So I started teaching him the basics, along with training his body and teaching him taijutsu. They boy is quite the prodigy in all shinobi arts, except genjutsu. I am also pleased to say that he is a true genius in the art of fuinjutsu, him currently being a level one master, the youngest in history, even beating Minato's old record.

This caused many to drop their jaws, and others to murmur. Danzo was even more pissed that he could not get his hands on the boy. It made him shutter at the thought of what he could gain by training him into the perfect weapon. Afterwards Tsume asked who it was that administered the test.

Stepping out of the shadows the Anbu Black Ops commander dressed in the standard gear with a black haori with two Katana's in a x strapped on his back. There was a Kanji for Ken just above the center of the x for Ken. In a stoic voice he answered, "I did, he passed with the full points, having great knowledge on all the basics. I was pleased to give him his level one master's license."

Knowing that the Commanders word could not be disputed the Hokage got the councils attention once again. "Now that is we are finished with that first order of business, it has come to my attention that I have had this job for far too long. So I have once again named a successor. I have already alerted the Daimyo and he agreed with my choice. I have chosen Kakashi Hatake to replace me in twelve years time. More than enough time to get too Kage level under Jiraiya since he is to accompany him and Naruto on the training trip. After which he shall take up a Genin team to train until their chunin.

This caused an uproar the likes that have not been seen since he announced that Minato would be replacing him. Many were yelling that he was too young or in Fugaku case was yelling about how he should be the next Hokage and that it was his right. (Now we know where Sasuke gets it.)

Yelling for everybody to be quite, the Hokage got order back to the room by lacing it with an unbearable amount of KI. "Now you may present you opinions in a civilized manner."

Stepping up Danzo was the first with both Homura and Koharu at his side. "I must voice my opinion on this Sarutobi. The boy has talent but he is unfit to be Kage, this village has fallen into ruin under the past two Hokage's reign. I believe it is a time for change and I believe both Homura and Koharu agree with me here. One of a stronger conviction should be elected."

Looking at them with disgust the Third said, "Really who what that be?"

Smiling thinking that he had the old Hokage on the ropes. "I would like to nominate myself of course, surely I already have more than half the votes with most of the civilian council and Homura and Koharu here. I agree that you have grown too old and that we have need of a strong new Hokage to lead us."

The silence that followed was soon broken by Jiraiya laughing. After catching his breath he got a serious look on his face he said. "I am afraid that is not possible, you see what you seemed to have forgotten is that you can only run for Hokage once. Since you ran against Sensei once already it is not possible to do so again in accordance to the law set by the First Hokage and the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni. Why do you think Orochimaru went insane for power and later went Nuke-nin, it was because he knew that he could never become Hokage after he lost."

Looking gratefully at his student, the Third nodded his head then continued. "My pupil is correct on this matter so, if there is nothing more to add so be it. Like I have already said Kakashi has been approved of by the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni itself, the position is his once he has met the appropriate conditions, or in the event of my untimely demise."

All the clan heads nodded in agreement, Danzo bit more reluctantly than the others. The Hokage's advisors just stood there stoned faced knowing that they were slowly losing what power they had.

After letting that matter rest the Third got down to the real reason for calling the council. "Now without further interruptions I would like to address some matters that need to be resolved." Looking around the room just to make sure everyone was now paying attention. Once seeing that he did he started lacing his speech with a steady increase of KI. "It has come to my attention over the last three to four years that this council has grown corrupt. I intend to fix it, some of you councilors seem to forget that I am the Hokage not you. Any shinobi that wears a leaf headband is under may command no one else's."

"Many of you have given orders to shinobi that should not have been followed but you threatened them with jail time for insubordination. The chain of command is set so I or the Jonin commander, Anbu Black Ops commander, I&T commander, and the Oinin commander our in charge of all Military decisions there is no middle man."

"You all here to give your opinion on military matters but it is my choice to take it into account or just ignore it. The clan heads may have a say on the smaller issues but nothing else. The civilian council is here to have a say in civilian matters and civilian matters only. This is a dictatorship not a democracy, I have the final say on all Military matters and civilian included. You are nothing more than a council to give your council, or ideas nothing more."

Many of the civilian, elders, and a couple of clan heads were outraged at this statement. The Third had just bluntly stated that they were only there because he aloud them to be. Most of the clan heads and active shinobi in the room were thinking that the Kami no Shinobi was back.

Giving them all a stern look before continuing the Hokage started. "So this how we are going to do things from now on. After today's meeting the civilian council shall no longer be held in this room this is for the Military council only. I will choose a representative to take all complaints or civilian matters and meet with me once a week."

If the civilian side was mad before then now would make this new look compared to a sad child, now they were down right pissed, except a certain few. A Pink haired woman stepped up and screeched, "You can not do this, and you have no right. We have a right to be here, we have a right to have a say in military decisions."

Smiling evilly the Old Hokage said, "Oh but I do have the right. You see like I said this a dictatorship not a democracy, what ever I say goes. Also this is by order of the Daimyo himself." He pulled out scroll and tossed it at the civilian side. _Now where was I, oh right I just removed the civilian side from military matters?_

Turning towards his former team mates and rival he addressed them. "It is time that we discuss a few things. The only reason why I haven't removed you from your positions as Elders of this village is because I am willing to give you a second chance." While on the inside he was thinking the exact opposite. _It is said to keep your friends close but to keep your enemies closer. Whoever said it was wise, I need to keep a close eye on these three or Kami knows what they'll do._

"You are hereby placed on a probation period, you will now take care of half the civilian matters that the representative presents you. Anything major will be ran through by me, a Anbu captain will be present at all times when you're handling these matters. Also if find that you go behind my back again for any matter I'll have you publically humiliated and then executed."

After the pause that followed Kakashi stepped up to the Third and whispered something into his ear.

"Ah thanks for reminding me Kakashi, Danzo I happened to have found a strange Anbu trying to ease drop on my meeting with Jiraiya here yesterday evening. When I captured him I found your NE symbol etched on his mask." Giving the Old War Hawk all his attention laced severely with KI Danzo dropped to his knees having a hard time breathing.

"If I find out that you did not disband Root on my and the Daimyo's orders and I carve out that Sharingan and destroy that precious arm of yours. Then I shall slowly roast you alive in front of the whole village on a stake. I do not take well to those who commit treason."

Nodding in understanding Danzo got up once the KI lifted. On the inside though he was seething for being seen so weak and found out. _How does he know of the Sharingan in my eye and the collection on my arm. I can't let this get to me, I may not be able to be Hokage but I can have one puppets take the seat. You think you have me all figured out but you have yet to see what I have in store for you. I swear Sarutobi your death will be one you will not see coming, one that I'll savor to your last breath. I will rule this village somehow someway that I guarantee you._

After a few minutes of silence to let everything that was discussed today sink in he dismissed them telling the civilian side that'll he'll have the representative chosen in a few days.

* * *

Elsewhere while the meeting was taking place Naruto was atop the monument at a secret training ground that was designed by the Fourth Hokage. It was farther back on the mountain. It had a lush field that when destroyed a fuinjutsu seal would repair itself. A full size lake for water jutsu and water spars. The training field was a full five miles in diameter, protected by fuinjutsu seals and a genjutsu, so that only those who already know where it is can find it.

On the lush field one could find a Naruto in a black Anbu style pants and a navy bleu long sleeve t-shirt, with the kanji for wind in blood red on the back. He was doing his stretches before he ran around the perimeter twenty times.

Once complete with his running exercise, he did fifty push ups, 75 sit ups. Then he went to a nearby tree and grab a low branch that was so straight that one could clearly tell it was grown to be that way and start doing chin ups.

After Naruto completed his warm ups he grabbed a bottle of water from the shuffle bag that he brought with his training gear inside. After taking a five minute break he got up and examined himself. _Hmm, the weights seem to be a bit too light, jiji did say if they felt that way I was free to up them. _Standing still, putting his hands in the ram sign like jiji taught him, he regulated his chakra evenly throughout his body. There was a flash of light on each of his limbs and core.

_Ah, that's better feeling that light just doesn't feel right. Let's see that's now fifty pounds on my arms a hundred on my core and seventy-five on my legs. Maybe later today I'll go prank someone, yah that's it nothing like a good prank to liven things up. This village is filled with nothing but a bunch of stiff wads anyways; they need to seriously lighten up._

After upping his weights he did fifty punches each on a training post and the fifty kicks each. Once completed he went to the center of the field and got into the beginning stance of the Odori no Rippuku Ookami. He stayed like that for five minutes in a meditative state.

If one were to look, they would find him in stance reminiscence to the Hyuga's gentle fist, mixed with the Intercepting Fist.

Leaving his meditative state he flowed through the Katas that jiji showed him. He slowly moved from one stance to another, combining them into a single style both deadly and graceful.

He remembered jiji telling him that this style was used by the Fourth Hokage. He said that once mastered, you would not only have a style that incorporates power but insane speed, precision, and grace. Making it the deadliest style that I have ever seen, not many styles can compare to it.

After an hour of practicing the basic Katas Naruto moved on to the intermediate Katas, also increasing the speed in which he flowed through them. In his state of mind he thought about nothing but the movements, how the style flowed, and the environment in which he performed in.

He practiced the intermediate Katas for the next hour before stopping for a break. Taking off his shirt because he was sweaty he laid down on the soft grass. Minutes later he started to feel an unbearable itch on his left shoulder. Looking down at it he found a glowing blood seal. Wondering what it could be he bit his thumb with his larger than normal canines. Swiping the blood across the seal, there was a poof, and cloud of smoke appeared in front of him.

Once the smoke cleared he could see there in front of him five large storage scrolls, a large scroll with a picture of vermillion bird, with the Kanji for Vermilion on it. Then he saw a smaller scroll with crest on it. The design being a sky bleu with a vortex like pattern, on the bottom portion there was a navy blue wave curling to the center. The last detail was a lighting bolt at the top portion meeting the wave in the center.

Going for this scroll first knowing it would be a letter addressed to him. Upon opening he read.

_Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this then, I congratulate you on awakening the Arashigan. I must convey my deepest apologies to you Naruto, for the hell that you have most assuredly lived so far. The reason why I apologize is because I am the one who placed a burdened that only one of my blood I could trust with._

_As I father I ashamed of what I've done, but as this village's Hokage I am proud to say I died for it. _

_Hehehe, I guess I started to monologue there, sorry. What I am trying to say is something really hard for me to do at the moment. So here it goes, upon the night of the nine-tails attack I could not kill it like many would have you believe. I am sorry to say that killing a massive chakra construct is impossible, so I did the next best thing. I sealed it away, if you are anything like your father here than you may have noticed the complex storage seal that appears on your stomach every time you mold chakra._

_I sealed it in the only thing that could hold all the power. A infant of only an hours old, to be more specific you my one and only son, for that I am deeply sorry son._

_You can hate me with your every fiber and I wouldn't blame you for it. I just want you to know that I loved you from the moment that I found out your mother was pregnant with you. I wanted to be there for you when you needed me most. To train you in the way of the ninja if that is wish. Guide you through your young life and hand of the reigns when you were ready. I am sure your mother would have wanted the same. She loved you than life itself and that is what she was willing to give you. _

_Yet again I am sorry to say she passed barely an hour you were born. We shared that one hour as a family as best we could knowing we wouldn't be there with you much longer. _

_As to the awakening of the Arashigan, it is a bloodline limit, more specifically a doujutsu that runs in the Namikaze line. Upon its awakening it should have activated the purging process in the seal. You shall only have one more month of the Demon's presence within you._

_Now that I have told you about that I should give you the better news. Well it is more like what our bloodline can do._

_Arashigan – Storm Eye_

_Doujutsu _

_Night vision / color_

_X-ray vision / color _

_270degree vision _

_To activate - ram sign - then focus chakra to eyes._

_To deactivate – stop chakra flow to eyes._

_Like the Byugan the Arashigan has the ability to see the molding of chakra and chakra coils. The one thing that it does best though is map out the human anomy coils and all to such a degree a med-nin would be drooling. We have the ability to see at night like it was day, and see through just about any object in clear color._

_Now this is the one power that corrupts almost all Uchiha's and has one or two Namikaze's in the past. The ability to copy and redirect ninjutsu and genjutsu. Unlike the Uchiha's Sharingan we can copy Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu also. The Arashigan can see more clearly and predict farther ahead than any Sharingan._

_The_ _last but greatest power is what gives the Arashigan its name; the ability to can upon the wrath of the heavens itself. We are able to summon any type of storm at our will. It has a great price though the chakra consumption is so high that we usually need a week of rest after doing so._

_Do to this ability to call upon the storms themselves we have high affinities to the storm elements, Futon, Suiton, and Raiton. We also can combine futon and Suiton to crate Hyton jutsu. It is the last combination though that few know about that makes us Namikaze's Senkos (Flashes). Combining futon and raiton allows us the ability to manipulate time and space. _

_Some of our greatest techniques allow use to manipulate the space around us to a point, that we can manipulate the gravity around us. Shrina Tensei a jutsu created by the First Namikaze, allows us to repel any object near us. This is also the secret to my Hiriashin no jutsu, but you'll get to that later._

_Now that you know what it is that you will be capable of in a few years I leave these warnings. Never grow arrogant, lust for power, or steal a comrade's jutsu. Never let evil or your own purposes rule the use of your power. If you do than you shall lose all of your power leaving enough to live a normal, non-ninja life. _

_As it is a gift from Kami himself to our clan to represent him here on this plain of existence. We are his enforcers, here to make sure a great evil never befalls this world. We protect those who can't protect themselves. If you have something worth protecting, then protect it with all your being because when you do then you shall know true strength. _

_In the five scrolls, is your inheritance, all the ninjutsu and genjutsu that the Namikaze have collected or created? Our taijutsu style the Odori no Rippuku Ookami. Then our greatest works, seals, I have left you all my notes and the notes of our ancestors on all the seals we came across or created. The fifth scroll is full of ninja equipment, clothes, and the like. _

_The sixth scroll with the picture of a vermillion is a Divine contract that I found at the Hi shrine, on mount Oozora no Hi (Heavenly Fire). _

_If you go atop the Hokage monument farther back is my secret training field that I created, if you follow the trail down the back of the mountain you'll find the Namikaze compound, it is yours now. Everything that we the Namikaze owned which includes more than half of Konohagakure itself including the monument is now yours. I suggest that you let your Godfather Jiraiya who you no doubt by now have met take care of all the legal assets until you are old enough._

_Also you shall receive your mother's inheritance when you turn ten from her clans summons; they held the Divine tiger contract._

_Know that we love you son and we shall be watching from above._

_Your father Minato Namikaze._

After reading the letter, Naruto gathered them once again and sealed them back into his shoulder he would be have a chat with jiji and Jiraiya later.

* * *

Almost an entire month has gone by since Naruto awakened his bloodline, found out his heritage, and gained his fathers Inheritance. After talking it over with the Third Hokage he and Jiraiya moved into the Namikaze estates. A little over a week and word got out about him having the Mokuton bloodline and it was killing off the demon inside of him. Many of the villagers treated him differently because of this.

They treated him like royalty, no one attacked him since he awoken his father's bloodline. To him it was like a dream, nothing more than like looking through another's eyes.

For the first time he was able to go to the Kyubi festival, Jiraiya-tousan and Kakashi-nisan took him. Everywhere he went people bowed to him and murmured an apology. Then at nine a clock sharp he was taken to the Hokage tower.

All the villages gathered around the tower waiting for the moment when the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that took many of their love ones away to completely erased from this plain of existence.

On the roof of the tower the clan heads along with the various prominent figures were lined up in an orderly fashion. The Third Hokage, Jiraiya, and Kakashi kneeled down where Naruto lay. The Hokage above his head, Jiraiya on his right and Kakashi on his left. They were awaiting the moment the seal would complete the purging process.

After the third knocked him out Naruto arrived in his mindscape like he did every time he went to sleep. As always his parents were there waiting for him but this time they were not alone.

Stepping forward Kami and his brother Sendo approached him. "Naruto tonight is the night that the Foxes presence shall be ripped away and taken away into my realm. The seal that your father used using my power has completed its job. Remember your word to me when you are ready hunt down those so called immortal men that have the quall to evade me."

Waiting for his brother Sendo to finish Kami addressed him next. "Now the final process should start in another minute or to. I will say this, it will probably the most painful experience you will ever feel, it basically ripping the foxes very soul for yours."

"When the process is over your body will contain about five tails worth of chakra, you will have to work hard on your chakra control but not too hard. That is because it will be denser than normal human chakra, a perfect blend of spiritual and physical chakra. By the time you reach sixteen your chakra coils shall stabilize and you will have seven tails worth of chakra more than any human in history so use it wisely."

"Also the fox's presence has also caused for the mutation of another Kekkei Genkai. One that allows you to heal at an unprecedented rate, anything short of a lethal wound will heal in a couple of minutes. The more chakra you focus to the wound the faster it heals. I would call it Kitsu Tenshi (Healthy Angel), just a suggestion."

"Now the process is about to begin, brace your self you shall sip into a comatose state once complete. Your parents shall be here to watch you, this shall be the last time you see us for many years. Good luck on your journey to protect all that you love and may you bring an age of peace to these lands that shall last an empire. Remember the Gods are always watching, you have our favor do not let it misplaced."

Those were the last words he heard before the most painful shock surged throughout his body. The moment his body started to shake Minato and Kushina rushed to his side, Kushina placing his head on her lap holding him throughout the night.

Outside his body, at 9:50p.m. Sharp, two pillars of chakra shot from his small body. Anyone near had to move farther away as the two pillars shot into the night sky.

They were of two different colors a red chakra that shot of first of such an evil foulness. Spreading a KI so intense almost everyone was on the ground wanting it just to end, to die.

Then a dark navy bleu chakra shot up after the red chakra. This chakra held an unearthly power, one that started to shake the earth for miles. It held a benevolence about it dwarfing the red chakra's KI in just shear power and warmth.

Spiraling around each other until they peaked just over two thousand feet up. At the top two shapes could be seen forming. The red chakra formed miniature Nine-Tailed Fox that roared across the lands. The bleu chakra formed a summoned size Wolf with angel like wings sprouting from its shoulders. It growl into the night, then looked down at the Fox and pounced tearing off its head absorbing the rest of it into itself. Spreading its wings it raised its head and released an unearthly howl towards the Moon.

Everyone that looked at the Ookami, were amazed at its beauty. It remind in the air staring at the moon until 10:00p.m. The chakra and the wolf were absorbed back into Naruto's body signaling the end. Without the presence of the Demon the whisker like marks on his face disappeared, and along with other fox like traits. His eyes narrowed and his hair grew longer, spiky bangs framing the sides of his face; making him a true copy of his father.

The crowd around the tower released a cheer into the night. The evil that attacked its village had been erased from this plain. Many celebrated, well into the night, blessing the Fourth for his sacrifice and Naruto for his strength.

A couple of hours before he was due to wake up to the real world Naruto could be found in his mindscape spending time with his parents. At the moment he was sparing with his father, trying to perfect his family taijutsu.

After they stopped they walked over to a gazebo where they could find his mother. On there way Minato was explaining how there bloodline enhanced there taijutsu style.

"You see Naruto when you master your elements you can add them to the style. Since we can see the inside of the Human body in great detail it allows us to point out its weaknesses. If you inject a sliver of futon chakra into a precise punch you could say cut the arteries, or say tendon stopping movement in a limb. Raiton can fry the heart, nerves, whatever you aim for really. Suiton chakra into the lungs drowning them, or veins thinning the blood and or creating pressure build up later leading to a popped vessel."

"You are only limit on how creative and how much you know. Even though you don't know elemental manipulation now it still is an effective style, you use Hyuga's style and block the chakra pathways with regular chakra, or clog the veins do the same."

Once he had finished they had arrived to the gazebo to find Kushina on a couch reading a book. After finding out that he would be spending more time in his mindscape with his parents Naruto recreated the training grounds atop the Hokage monument. He also added the Zen garden from his first visit a little ways away from the training ground but close enough to observe the ones training. Instead of the couches and chairs being outside he placed the in a gazebo to add more comfort.

Closing her book she looked at her boys seeing they were a little worse for wear. "You boys look tired, Naruto giving you a hard time there honey?"

Laughing lightly rubbing the back of his head Minato answered. "No it isn't anything like that, well maybe but the boys a genius. I have never met someone like him, he absorbs anything you teach that he finds fascinating like a sponge. I give him four to five year tops before he completely masters the style elemental nature added."

Looking a bit sheepish he rubs his head like his father. "Hehehe, you really think so Tousan?"

"You bet I do, you are like you old man here. I was able to learn things at a fast rate just like you."

Smiling at them Kushina started, "You really should underestimate yourself Naru-chan, I believe you'll surpass both your father and I and our respective areas. I myself will show my Kenjutsu style and maybe help you create your own. A true Kenjutsu master always develops their own style."

Looking at both of his parents thinking about how they both wanted to help him on his way to being a legend. "Thank you Tousan Kaasan, thank you for believing in me. I will try my best to exceed you expectations."

They spent the rest of their time there talking about the future and Minato and Kushina telling him about their childhood.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he found himself in the master bedroom of the Namikaze estate, his bedroom to be exact.

After getting dressed he walked down stairs towards the kitchen where he found his godfather Jiraiya, Kakashi-nisan, the Hokage and two clan heads, Hiashi Hyuga and Inoichi Yamanaka.

Sitting himself down at the table next to his godfather he helped himself to a plate of eggs, some toast and a glass of o-jay, while saying good morning. After taking his first bite he asks what everyone was doing here. "Jiji why are you here this early with Hyuga-dono and Yamanaka-dono?"

Said men raised eyebrows at this, a kid referring to them as an equal. The third waved it off as another discussion for another time. "They are here because I asked for them to join us for breakfast before and afterwards check and confirm that the Demon no longer exists. So hurry up and eat you, Jiraiya, and Kakashi got to be out of the village by 0600 sharp.

After a quick breakfast Naruto sat in the living on one of the many couches in there. Inoichi was sitting in a chair in front of him. "Naruto I want you sit back and relax, we are going to take a little trip into your mind. What I want you to do is show me where the Demon was imprisoned."

"Ok"

Without further word he wordlessly preformed the mind transfer jutsu. When Inoichi looked around he found he was standing in a Zen garden with a Gazebo in the middle over looking a training field. Feeling a sharp tug on his jacket he looked down to see Naruto standing next to him.

"This way Inoichi-dono, where he the demon was once held is not far from here." Naruto said as he led Inoichi away from the Zen garden.

As they passed an arch way that seems to mark the ending of the Zen garden they reach an underground tunnel system. As they walk farther into the dark tunnels they can feel the warmth of power radiating from little further in.

Once they reach the chamber that once held the Kyubi Inoichi is surprised at the benevolent feeling in there. Where there was once bars at the back of the room they he found a stone wall with the Ertheal Ookami slaying the Kyubi.

Letting the jutsu go, Inoichi felt the feeling of being pulled at a ridiculous speed back into his body.

Turning his head to the Hokage Inoichi said. "All traces of the Kyubi have been erased, his mind his complete his own. I dare say he is the sanest individual I have encountered. The first time I checked him, and the Kyubi his mind was a dark and depressing sewer system. Now it is a Zen garden over looking a training ground and underneath all that is a tunnel system leading to the chamber of the seal or where the prison once resided."

"Hmm, yes very good just the way it should be. Hiashi and I made some interesting discoveries of our own. It appears that young Naruto here has more chakra flowing through his body than any human alive. I would estimate it at fifteen Kage level reserves. Also it appears to be denser and the perfect blend of mental and physical chakra."

Looking shocked Inoichi started, "Really now that is something. I am afraid the poor boy will have to focus heavily on his chakra control early in his training."

Nodding his head sharply Hiashi spoke up, "I have to agree with you there. Though it may not be as bad as we think. His chakras are perfectly blended and denser than any other humans chakra could hope to be. Molding it will be easier for him, and I dare say he could take shape manipulation to whole other levels."

Thinking a bit about what was said they were silent for a bit. However though they were soon interrupted by Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi picking up there various things and then placing them in there pouches. They each had a large storage scrolls strapped to their backs.

The Third looking at the two clan heads before him said. "We can discuss this later if you want but I think we have kept Naruto here long enough. They have a training mission to fulfill.

Once they escorted them to the southern gates they each said there goodbyes. "Don't worry jiji when I come back I'll take those Genin exams by storm and shall set a new standard in the best rookie ninja."

All three men smiled and believed Naruto's statement. As they watched the trainees and there sensei walk down the old beaten path.

Turning his head toward the Hokage Hiashi started. "You know there has been something nagging at me since Naruto greeted us this morning. He seemed to believe us his equal; I thought that Tsunade was the Clan head of the Senju?"

His old face widening into a smile the old Hokage said. "That's because Naruto isn't just the Senju heir, but a Namikaze heir and Clan head." He then turned and walked away to his office leaving behind two very shocked Clan heads. They both knew that the Third just trusted them enough to let them in on a very big secret, a secret the would be kept so until Naruto deemed the world ready to know.

**See this here button is my friend please visit Read&Review, he gets lonely when I am not around.**


	3. Author's Note

Hey its Demon here, I am sorry that I haven't made an update in a while. The thing is that I have a lot of ideas for this story. I have two new characters that I am going to introduce. Lost family members back history, new bloodlines, and more. I have also been making a few changes to my story plot so far.

Not to mention I have a job to maintain and a personal life to add along with it.

If you find my Naruto a bit to over powered at the beginning I am warning you now he isn't. I really don't want to hear complaints and flamers so anyone who really doesn't like the way I write things than don't read. I shall ignore all bad criticism that does not pertain to improper spelling, bad grammar, ECT. If you have ideas that you want to through out than be my guest.

By the time Naruto makes Genin he'll have a steady grasp in taijutsu. I know that I may make it seem that he is a master in it but he is far from it. He'll just have the basics and most of intermediate levels down pact. Same goes for Kenjutsu but most heavily the basics again. His chakra control will be at best high Genin to low chunin level but no more and will stay that way until at least he is 8 or 9. Ninjutsu wise he will have a few D's and C's, a couple B's, and one A rank jutsu. He'll have nothing more than just the basic three and some elements, along with the rasengan. He have gone through all five elemental excises and mastered them but that does not mean he has mastered said element. It'll take him a few years to do so. He basically just learned to switch his normal chakra to said elements.

Now in the seals department he is a genius so he'll have a level three master's license. Meaning that he has an understanding how to make storage, security, weight, chakra suppressor, exploding tags, Etc. He'll also have different ideas for new seals but he hasn't really begun to dive into the hard core stuff as of yet. Midway into his chunin career he'll get his level's four master's license.

Speed, strength and stamina wise he's always been above average in. His stealth and strategy skills have also been good. I mean how in the nine realms of hell can some kid paint a village monument and a huge city in the middle of the f*cking day without getting caught in the process. Then afterwards leading some of the village's best on a chase for who knows how long. That takes both brains and stealth no two ways around it.

Now before you ask how some kid can carry that amount of weight on themselves without getting crushed you have to understand the way muscles build up. Over time as they get used to the weight, pressure, strain, Etc. that is put on them the muscle and bone density increases. What is happening is the exercises performed under this pressure causes micro-tears in the muscle tissue. The soreness that we feel after a decent work out is what that is. It takes a day or two to fully heal. Meaning in Naruto's case a couple hours because of his healing ability. Basically what doesn't kill only makes him strong, just like the saiyans.

The kind of weight seals that Naruto uses provides his body/limbs resistance; an opposing force generated on the body. What this does is it insures that the muscle growth is gradual over time. Making both the muscle and bone density increase; but not making look like an overly buff body builder. It is also a great way to increase ones speed.

Personal Rant here (I can't stand people who just build up muscle to have big muscles. It's pointless, useless and it harms the body in the end. Resistance training ensures that the body /limbs have full range of motion. I mean ask an overly buff guy to bend his arm a certain way and he can't because there is too much mass opposing said movement.)

Ok I think I explained enough on muscle growth.

He trains a bit with his bloodline but not so much as to become dependant, one can always memorize the human body to his taijutsu style doesn't really need it but enhances it. The elemental abilities are apart of his chakra so doesn't need the doujutsu part of the bloodline either unless he wants to go over bored and summon a storm. Not to say he doesn't use the doujutsu itself he does just not as much as say an Uchiha, he uses it as a trump card and simple way to predict the enemies next move or to avoid tunnel vision at hyper speeds, (how Lee and Gai move at those speeds without crashing and or missing a counter attack is beyond me.)

He is also taught how to sense chakra signatures, to suppress them and self taught to see without his eyes. Think of it as chakra sonar, a thin sphere of chakra that spreads out for 100 or so meters every three seconds. (If you can't image it look up Toph from Avatar the Last Air bender and you'll get the idea.) The chakra consumption is minuscule that doesn't drain Naruto massive reserves enough to hinder him; he thought of it as way to see in his Hidden mist and turned out to be an excellent chakra control exercise.

His over strength level is at high Genin level by the time he graduates; or at least what a high Genin level shinobi should be at with a few said skills above said level. So no flamers thank you.

Now I promise that Chapter three should be finished sometime this weekend and it shall be the longest chapter yet.

P.S. I am in need of a BETA, so if your reading and you want the job let me know. Also if you have ideas or you want to help let me know.


End file.
